God! Not another drabble series here!
by CRAYZAYbecky
Summary: IT'S BACK! Oh god no! You ever wonder if Master Cyclonis was a bit, you know, in the head? Or if Snipe has a confession? You will now, courtesy of ME!
1. The Broken Code

**The Broken Code**

He had finally done it. He had destroyed the one thing that stood in his way. It had been in his life for as long as he could remember.

He was stood there at the scene of where it happened, all tall and proud like anyone wouldn't dare t get in his way. But nobody did get in his way, he made sure of that. After all his squadran was no where to be found. What happened to them a was a mystery to everyone but himself.

The back of his blond hair swayed in the gentle breeze that emitted from the broken window opposite him. His bright blue eyes stood out on his soot covered face. He laughed a very cruel and diabolical laugh to no one in particular. He'd done it to them, to them all. Betrayed them, tortured them.

But what happened next to him was a surprise even to him. He didn't see it coming, not by a long shot.

Yes he Finn had blown up the safe in Piper's bedroom/lab, he didn't mean to. He was only meant to figure out what the code was, but anyway, his mission: retrieve the hair gel that Piper locked in there. But like Finn, how was he supposed to know that using an eruption stone on a metal safe would cause it to go kablammy? He was in trouble now. Well how was he to also supposed to know that Aerrow, Piper, Junko, stork and Radarr could find another way out of the pantry ('of doom' as Stork would describe it as) after listening to Finn's rock music none stop for almost an hour, but at least Finn used one of his three bran cells and placed the cd player outside of the pantry.

A high pitched girly scream echoed throughout the Atmos with aloud "FINN!" which descended for one very annoyed crystal specialist and a "ya betta run for it buddy, she'll kill ya if she finds out what you did to her last eruption stone". Silence…until a loud "YOU WHAT?!" and finally a "thanks Junko, thanks a lot".


	2. Stork's Room

awwww thanks Soldier4Christ and i know i really need to work on my grammer but when you've got only 10 minuets to type it up and vamoosh to a gymnastics compotition there's not really much you can do to prevent it from sounding and looking wierd so sorry and the good news is i'm back from my dressage compotition so i'm not in a hurry. YEY! Oh and i will sue you if you like.

**Stork's Room**

Everyone, sat there, thinking, pondering, just generally visualising what happens when Stork's actually in his room.

Of course you could guess what Finn was thinking. 'Hot babes everwhere, dancing, drinking (fizzy drinks of course), more dancing, pulling. Who by? Of course the "babe magnet" (well erm me, durh). More fizzy drinking, even more dancing, rocking out, oh an-' Lets just leave it there shall we, but what about Piper?

'Hmmmm. Mabey he's planning on returning to Terra Merb and ends up dying a long and lonley life living in a one roomed shelter fearing for the worst when really everything is really at it's worst and then he goes out into the daylight after 10 years all scragged and dirty and then gets eaten by another Merb thats hungry. and he then goe-' O-KAYYYY! that was wierd. Hmmm lets try Aerrow.

'Let's see. he's always on edge about everything and anything. He's hardly ever left the Condor. AH HA! Thats it. He's secretly working for both Atmosian Council and the Cyclonians as some sort of double agent. Thats it i'm gonna kill him what with him being best buds with the Dark Ace and Cycloni-' this is just getting stranger and stranger. Erm, what about Radarr?

'MWUHAHAHAARRRR! Whilst Finn's distracted what with is thoughts of him being the "babe magnet" i can just slip out of the room and go nab his hair gel HA HA HA HARRRR' ?(throws hands in air) Oh I give up now.

Meanwhile Junko got up from his chair and walked out of the bridge and over to Stork's room.

'hmmm wounder what he's doing?' Hmm me to?

He approched the door. Didn't bother to knock, he just walked straight in. "Oh my god!" he stood there in shock. Not able to process the image in front of him. Stork sat there on the floor with two dolls in his hands, dressed in one of Piper's dresses, make-up smeared all over his face, hair tied up in un-even bunches. He said two things, one "I'm" and two "doomed".

* * *

Yer i know crap isnt it ut oh well because i have a million and one things procesing through my strange mind about my other story 'Deatditude To The Limits' and this is all I came up with but oh well I won my dressage compotition. YEY im 100 quid richer now. Only one thing to do SHOPPING for a new leotard preferably a shiny one thats purple! (dont ask im obsesed with purple at the minuet) bye.


	3. Huh? Finn Knows Big Words!

* * *

Right me gotta jam in 5 minuets...sniff...me gotta go and go to manchester and compete against people who are like twice my age in the un-eaven bars. God i'm like wounder Woman or something because i'm either out at compotitions in gymnastics or i'm at compotitions for show jumping, cross country or dressage! Man i'm tierd. This is actually what happend to me today at dinner but i'm Finn in this one and me buddy Becca's (yer we've both got the same name it's really confusing in lessons as we both sit next to each other, bit i'm the more stranger one) oh and Beth's Piper.

* * *

**Huh? Finn Knows Big Words!**

"OK hit me"

"You want me to hit you Finn?"

"No not literally Junko, it's an expression"

"oh is it?"

"It is actually Junko"

"oh thanks Piper"

"Huh I thought you where talking to me Junko?"

"No I wasn't Finn, I was talking to Piper"

"Huh was you? I thought you where talking to Finn, Junko?"

"Was I?"

"Er, dunno Junko"

"Gee thatnks Finn"

"For what?"

"erm, can't remember"

"Can I go now?"

"Piper you cant leave, well not yet, we need you to figuer this out"

"What out?"

"My, erm, erh,ermmmmm"

"what that. She has to figure out what 'my, erm, erh,ermmmmm' is Finn?"

"Huh wha?"

"What's 'wha' mean?"

"What"

"Ya what?"

"It means what, Junko"

"What, what Junko,?" (Junko, well Becca said this and I still don't get waht she meant by it, i'm a bit, well in the head in a spacked out wierd way)

"Huh?"

"Huh what Piper?"

"What?"

"Oh i'm so discombobulated" (yes it is a real word, I think, dunno really)

"OYG!" (oh your god by the way)

"What Piper?"

"Finn knows big words!"

"OMG!"

"Finn you can't 'OMG' yourself, can you?"

"Erm dunno but i'm still discombobulated though"

* * *

This convosation between me and mmy friends is really confusing but i gotta really jam now because my mum's trying to carry me out of my bedroom and into the car because "WHERE GONNA BE LATE!". pffft yer right anywa-

This transmission has now ended.


	4. The Atmosian Games

This is a story I thought of whilst in Beijing (yer i went to the Beijing Olmpics to watch the equestrian and gymnastics) and i was going to register and post it then but i forgot as i've been competing none stop and i'm tierd. Well the compotition in this isnt real but it could be if i ever get chance to yell at the people who run the games but oh well...

**The Atmosian Games**

All eyes where on me.

Me of all people (well not people but you catch my drift)?

Why not Junko or Radarr?

I only wanted to get his attention. But you have to go to the extremes to get his attention.

I'm getting really nervous now.

A sudden voice broke me out of my trance "Will the Miss Chicken please take her position on the floor"

He's just got the nerve to stand there and chatter away to all the Blizzarian's whilst i'm here thinking about him and all the times he's tossed me at the Dark Ace! I mean the cheek of it! But well he is drop dead cute!

I'm on the floor preforming the chicken dance.

HUH! Yesssssssssssss he noticed me! Well not in the wat I intended but oh well he still noticed me!

That flaming comentator's voice agen "Miss Chicken...you are disqualified. You where meant to be wieghtliffling not dancing!"

He's really not going to forget me now. hopefully.

* * *

Well this isnt what it used to be like all the way back in Beijing but i could only remember parts of it so sorry if it wasn't good enough. I've gotta skidattle in half an hour as i've gotta go to practise and ride. Bye.


	5. Vaseline

Well...i was looking at my tin of vaseline and this drabble thingy hit me(not literally but i could be if you want it to) don't know why but it did. Anyway since no one bothers to review my drabbles this shall be my last one i write...unless i get atleast one review telling me not to...so you have been warned (giving evils at everyone)...

**Vaseline**

Finn was stood there infront of the bathroom mirror primping and prepping, prepping and primping, you know the usual. He was using his hairgel to style his hair, like I said the usual, well that was until he noticed the little round pot of petroleum jelly. He picked it up and read the lable: Vaseline. Petroleum Jelly. Pocket Size. SPF 15, Sun Protection. Made in Terra Norway (it's made in norway but it would have to have been made in Atmosia if Finn were to have it).

"Sun protection eh?" he though outloud.

"Must do wounders for the hair if it's SPF 15"

He flipped over the pot and started to read the ingrediens, "Hmmmm. Petrolatum, Ethylhexyl Methoxycinnamate,Butyl Methoxydibenzoyl Methane, Butlyrospermum Parkll, Benzophenone 3 and BHT. Contains Shea Butter and Oxybenzone."

"Ohhhh i get it now. It's for your roots. It will stop them from getting burnt." With that he opend the pot and pressed his fingers in and placed them at the top of his scalp and massaged the vaseline into his roots.

"mabey if i put it on all of my hair then all of it won't get burnt" He then continued to place more and more vaseline in his handes and then on to the rest of his hair. After about few minuets of more primping and prepping, prepping and primping he was done.

"Totally irrisistable" He blew a kiss at the window, picked up the half empty pot of vaseline and then walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway, into the hanger, down the runway and onto the beach (there on Tropica, sorry me din't mention it earlier).

He sat down on to the empty towel, grabbed the vaseline and started the whole process with his hair again. Girls were crouding around him.

"Told ya i'm irrisistable"

One of the girs spoke up "erm, thats for your lips..."

Finn just looked from the small pot in his hands and back to the girl, over and over again.

"You'v gotta be kidding me"

* * *

Well i've got nothing really to put here aside from the fact that no one loves me...if you do then you would review...


	6. The Sims

well the truth is that i was joking, so don't be so upset about it but at the minuet i am unloved as my boyfriend dumped me 18 minuets ago because "all you ever do is wake up, go to school, go home, go riding, go to gymnastics practice, go home again go to a compotition (not every night, just most),do all your course work, go to bed and have no time for me whatso ever!" (well sorry for being me then! Anyway thanks and all but your just a spakka.) And with that i shouldn't really be typing this up as i should be writing up my english coursework but oh well.

**The Sims**

Junko bought a new laptop as he thought it would have some valuable pieces of metal in it but it wasn't the metal that intregued him, it was a particular game on it. He was on it for about 6 hours in his room that day none stop and everyone was starting to ger suspicious.

Another hour passed and he didn't even realise it. He was just happy to be playing such a great game.

Finn had enough. He marched from his room and into Junko's, didn't bother knocking, just strode right in and plonked himself down next to Junko.

"So what ya doing buddy?"

"Oh nothing much Finn, just plating in this game."

"What game is it?"

"Erh i think it's called 'The Sims'?"

"oh. Cool"

"Yer it is actually Finn"

"Can i join in?"

"Sure"

Another hour passed and Piper became a bit too wiery about what all the fuss was about as Radarr, Junko, Aerrow,Finn and even Stork where all missing. Deciding enough was enough she exited out of her lab, went down the hallway and into Junko's room where she saw the rest of the squadran all sat crowded around a laptop arguing over which character to create first.

"What's that your all playing?"

Junko looked up from the screen and just said "The Sims"

"Oh right. Hey i thought that game was banned on several Terras as it was too addictive"

"Really...oh well, ya wanna join?"

"Sure why not"

* * *

why not! I'll tell you why not 1. it is the most addictive game ever 2. I LOVE ti and 3. I think it's the most addictive game ever!

When ever i get the time (which is hardley ever) i spend it on the Sims. Why i hear you ask? Because it's addictive. So screw you Joe if you think i never have/had time for you so there!


	7. Trademark

Well tody's been fun. I got a double detention for saying"but sir i mean you could be a math teacher or you could be a total ass for all i know and how do i know that you aren't really a teacher, you could be a pedophile stalking me when i'm on my way home!" So there Mr Jones stick it on your head! Whilstin detention i thought of this so enjoy! Stick it on your head Mr Jones, stick it on yor head!

* * *

**Trademark**

They all have their own special way of doing things, take for instance Stork- always paronoid, on edge, being a great pilot and no to mention all the "Were doomed" or "MINDWORMS! every body needs to be thouroughly disinfected, ahhhhhh!" comments. Thats his trademark and nobody elses as i doubt theres another Stork out there in the Atmos (well apart from all the other paronoid Merb's on Terra Merb but they are not as Storky as Stork can be).

Lets try Aerrow. Well Aerrow's trademark has to be his Sky Night genes and fighting manovers, his twin bades, his irrisistable hair (man me love that hair. I once sprayed my hair red and it did look very simular, well except for the style but meh), his well general Aerrow-ness that no other Sky Night has. And thats his trademark.

Moving onto...Junko. Junko, Junko, Junko. One of the nicest Wallops you could meet. One of the most strongest Atmosians you could meet. One of the bestest best friends you could meet and have. One of the best controllers of the infamous knuckle busters you could meet. With that he's just great and thats his trademark.

Piper. Great with crystals. A master of Sky Fu. A supreme tactics officer, even if no one really pays attention to how good they are. Great cook...mmmmmmmm Pipier Sandcakes...mmmmmmmmmmmmm...a great fighter a great, great person and thats her trademark.

Finn. We obviously can't forget about Finn can we, even if we tried with ll our might we still can't forget about all of his "cool" music being played none stop when it's not even his turn, his air guitar sessions, his chicki chia's his skimmer always being chopped in half within every battle, his constant chasings of Radarr after his hairgel his constant Finn-ness. Now thats his trademark and no one will forget it Finn. No one.

Radarr. Well really, do i have to tell you his trademark? Oh ok then i will. Radarr's trademark is Nerd Corps as they own him, by law.

* * *

You can really tell that i made this up when i was bored but meh. Hahar Joe was begging me to take him back but NO THANK YOU Joe as i'm off to pratice now so bye bye!


	8. Banana

Well i've gotta scoot in a bit as i'm going to a 2 day eventing show in Wales, so you can probably guess that i'm not going to be able to type anything up whilst i'm away but, yes but it gives me more time to think up some more ideas...mwuhahahahahaaaaarrrrrrr...

**Banana**

It was one of thoes 'typical' days on the Condor, Finn chasing Radarr to get back the hairgel he stole. Junko dileberatly braking thing in the kitchen so he could fix them again. Piper working in her lab refining crystals. Stork flying the ship and being as paronoid as ever but for Aerrow this wasn't a 'typical' day for him.

Aerrow was sat at the kitchen table eating a banana. Just an ordinary banana, nothing special about it what so ever. Just a little yellow shaped moon thats edable. He was enjoying eatint that almost tastless thing. Placing it in his mouth, taking a masive chunk out of it and then chewing and finally swallowing it. But who knew that one single little banana would cause so much trouble.

Aerrow was finished with the banana and simply tossed the peal over his shoulder and started humming the Banana's In Pyjamas theme tune. Radarr came bounding in with Finn's hairgel, jumped over the banana skin on the floor and hid in the trash can. Soon after Finn came charging in screaming "where is he? i'm gonna kill him". Aerrow could hear Stork's voice over the intercom "Did somebody s-s-s, did somebody say the 'kill' word?...DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!".

Finn being Finn didn't notice the banana peal on the floor and placed his left foot on it (still runnung), his uperhalf shooting backwards. His lowerhalf shooting forwards. In the end all you could hear was a loud thud and Finn moaning in pain. Junko perked up his ears at the sound of someone being hurt, placed his spanner down and turned away from the half repaired sink. He walked over to Finn and held a hand out to help him up, but Junko being Junko also didn't notice the banana peal on the floor, as he was to busy being kind and caring also fell, but this time he fell forwards, right on to Finn nearly crushing him in the process.

Aerrow turned around on the chair with a 'owwwwwh thats gotta hurt' type of look on his face. He knew he was in trouble when the two came round so he simply tip toed out of the kitchen and over to his room. Radarr peeked his head out of the trash can and saw Junko laying with his stomach on the floor and one of finn's hands poking out of the side. He popped out of the bin and placed the hairgel on Junko's back very hasitently and dissapeared out of the room finding something else to steal off of Finn's.

Who knew one banana culd cause so much trouble.

Well i've gotta scoot in 10 minuets so tell me what ya think about it. Yey i can't wait to get my new horse in 4 days, YEY!


	9. Vaseline: Intensive Care

Well the good news is that i won the first round, Show Jumping (my speciality) and the second round too (cross country) and theres a bit of good news that is: they have a computer in the place i'm staying in! This is a related to 'Vaseline' and 'Banana' so enjoy. 1 down 2 to go...

****

Vaseline: Intensive Care

Finn walked into the bathroom still thinking about the time he put Vaseline in his hair.

"Man i'm never gonna do that agen" He was talking to himself, again.

Finn looked in the mirror. "Looking good my main man, looking good".

Finn looked at the sink. Next to the hot tap was a bottle, a bottle of Vaseline Intesive Care.

"Hmmmm. Whats this? Vaseline Intensive Care, ey?" He picked up the little yellow bottle, turned it over and started to read the ingredients,

"Aqua, G-Glycerin, Stearic Acid, Glycol St- Stearate, ermmmm, Thriethan-y sumthing and a load of really long words that sound like other ingredients, oh well" He threw down the bottle in to the sink and then an idea struk him,

"Hmmm if it's for intensive care then it should help heal the giant bruise on my stomach." With that Finn lifted his top off and threw it away onto the floor, picked up the bottle, opend the lid and squeezed some of the yellow liquid onto his outstretched hand.

"Man this is gross" Finn was talking to himself, yet again.

He then placed the liquid coverd hand on to the bruise and started massaging it in. "THIS IS FREEZING!" And no, this time he was screaming to himself- and to everyone else on the Condor.

About two minuets later Stork came running into the bathroom wearing his 'anti-mindworm-freezer-containment-unit', (basically it's a cardboard box with the words 'anti-mindworm-freezer-containment-unit' written on it, but it still works though) and stopped right in his tracks.

"Umm, Finn what are you doing?"

"Well Stork since falling over that stupid banana and having Junko crush me i came into the bathroom to find something to help heal this stupid giant bruise on me stomach and i found this" Finn shoved the yellow bottle in Stork's face

"You found Piper's Vaseline?"

"Intensive Care, Stork. Intensive Care."

"And your point is?"

"It's for care as in care for hurty stuff" (he'll never learn will he?)

"Finn it's for M-O-I-S-T-U-R-I-S-I-N-G your skin and a handy help for disinfecting yourself of mindworms"

"No it's not"

"Read the lable Finn, read the lable" With that Stork ran out of the bathroom and over to his 'happy place'.

"Vaseline Intensive care- Essential moistu-"

"Oh"

Finn turned around and slipped on his shirt. He landed with an 'ooofffffhhh' and a groan.

"Stupid floor"

Vaseline intensive Care- use it, but use it wisely.

Stupid Finn you'll never learn. Anyway one more compotition to go...


	10. Radarr, A dirty sweet and Poor junko

Well i'm back and i'm a champion! Yey! I won all three rounds! Whoot! And on the long, long journey home i gave my brother a sweet that had been on the floor and he ate it...dirty Dale dirty...this idea just suited Radarr and Junko for some strange reason but i DID NOT do this to the swees i found i just added this part in for some random reason so enjoy.

* * *

**Radarr+A Dirty SweetPoor Junko**

All was quiet on the Condor, too quiet. No Finn screaming like a little girl, no 'were all DOOMED' comments, no arguing, nothing, nothing at all.

Radarr was in the kitchen rummaging around in the cupboards trying to find something to eat as earlier Finn and Junko had one of their 'day time snacks'. He opend up the fridge: empty. Then the freezer: empty. Next the trash can: empty, well asides from the fact of all the trash, but still no edable food. He nearly gave up untill he noticed a little blue sweet poking out from under the fridge. He tipped his head to the side and chirped. He plodded over to the fridge and bnt down and picked up the little blue circle and sniffed it, at that instant he pulled back his head as in to say 'pwarh that stinks' but then an idea struck him like a bolt of lightening. This is going to be fun he thought.

He hopped onto the counter and over to the sink. He placed his paw in the center of the snk and twisted the tap handle. Gushing amounts of water came spurting out and drenched the fluff and dust stained sweet and his paw. He was probably thinking 'well thats my bath for the week, hehehehe' (bless him). Soon after the sweet looked as good as new. A small and devious smile creped on to his face. Sure he could just give this to Junko and watch him eat it but oh no Radarr had other ideas.

Radarr emerged from the kitchen and went over to the bathroom where he had an 'accident' on the sweet, in other words, he weed on it(dirty Radarr dirty). He re-emerged from the bathroom and bounded over to the hanger bay where Junko was.

He popped his head around the door and saw Junko repairing a skimmer, well Finn's to be exact. This was his opotunity. Radarr casually walked up to Junko and tapped him on the back.

"Oh hey Radarr"

Radarr chirped in agreement and thrusted his paw out from behind his back and held it out infront of Junko.

"Awwww. Thank Radarr is this for me?"

Radarr chirped again. Junko accepted the sweet and popped it into his mouth and ate it.

"Yumm, thanks Radarr"

Radarr smiled and walked away. Revenge-sweet, sweet revenge. And it felt good.

Now on to Finn.

Do ya think i should get radarr to do revenge on Finn? Well do ya? Im a champion (starts doing the Y.M.C.A) Bad Radarr you naughty little sky monkey. Tut Tut.


	11. Radarr,Some Super Glue and Poor Finn

School's crap. I wish it would blow up in my headteacher's face then point at him and say 'hah you tramp'. Anyway moving swiftly on, i thought i'd let Radarr have some more revenge, on Finn this time! Haha i' so mean, well not really, but i could be if you want me to. My science project blew up in my science teachers (my headtecher too) face and hair. How was i supposed to know that using a full bottle (like a 2 litre bottle) of shaken diet coke and a long tube of polo's would cause so much damage to one teacher and a bunch of nerds?

**Radarr,Some Super Glue and Poor Finn**

(most of this is in Radarr's mind, thought, thingy and some isn't. Im discombobulated)

'One down, one to go.'

'Well what to do to him.'

'Mabey break his rock album. Narh Piper's already done it.'

'AH HA! Steal...his...hair...gel. Narh already have. Damn.'

'Find a dirty sweet and wee on it then give it to him to eat. Narh already done that to Junko.'

Radarr past the half open storage cupboard. He didn't pay attention to it though untill he saw a glistening glisteny thing shine at him as in to say 'look at meeeeee! You wanna eat meeeeee!'.

Radarr stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and thought

'Mmmmmmm. That looks tasty.'

He scamperd over to the object and picked it up.

'Super Glue, ey? This has posibilities. But what though?'

He stood there pondering, thinking, racking his tiny little mind out to think of something to do with Finn and some Super Glue.

'Make him eat it? Narh too risky'

'Thats it!'

He ran over to the kitchen, opend the door then shut it behind him. Once fully secure in the kichen Radarr hopped in to the empty counter and rummaged around in the cupboards untill he found what he was looking for.

'bingo'

That night Radarr was going to have his second dose of revenge.

* * *

Well does anyone know whats going to happen to Finn? I don't. Hehe. I'm going riding now so i'll think of an idea then type it up when i get back.

Toodles.


	12. Part Two

well that was one long ride almost 24 hours! Well i got back but i was shaterd and went to bed. Haha my science teacher went to hospital, oops, he got diet coke in his eye, big deal, oh well we had a substitute heheeeee. Anyway here's part 2. And this is the part where Radarr gets his revenge on Finn.

**Radarr,Some Super Glue and Poor Finn: Part Two**

It was night time. Everyone sleeping peacefully in thier own quarters.All except Radarr. Now where was that pesky little sky monkey?

Finn's bedroom door creaked open, a bit to creaky for that matter. Finn rolled over, farted then rolled back over.

'phew' Radarr thought.

He plodded over to the side of Finn's bed and hopped on to it.

'pwarrhhh that stinks'. He held his nose throught out the journey from Finn's legs to his head. Once at Finn's head Radarr began to get to work, cutting and sticking, sticking and cutting untill he was finally done.

'there we go, you look a whole lot betta Finn' He jumped of the bed, over to the door and went to his (well Aerrow's) own room.

--Morning time!--

Everyone, excep for Finn was sat eating breakfast. Ya know the perfectly normal ermmm day in which they all live. In other words, the usual.

"Hey, Junko pass me the milk"

"Sure. Here you go Piper"

"Thank- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Finn what have you done?"

"huh, wha?"

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Finn's face.

"Wha. Wha so funny?"

"here" Aerrow passed Finn a mirror, that was coviniently paced next to Aerrow's hand, what are the chances?

Finn raised the mirror to his face then dropped it after two seconds. His hair had been cut off amd all what was left was a few tufts in the odd place but the strange thing was his hair was glued onto his face in the shape of a beard.

"OMG, MY HAIR!"

"Correction Finn your beard!"

"Oh shut it Aerrow"

Radarr crept out from the room, knowing Finn it eouldn't take him long to figure out it was Radarr who did this to him(thats a suprise), and went to hid in the closet for about, the rest of his life.

* * *

Whoot! Go Radarr! Haha no more headteacher for the rest of the week, what a sisy! I'm going to practice now so bye!

* * *


	13. SayWhaNow?

Well 've just been giving BlitzXColleen4ever some random ideas to use in his fics and this just passed into me mind and i'm going to do this tomorrow to one of me teachers and see how they react. This acutally happens in my school so everyone replys "yer". Go BlitzXColleen4ever keep making me laugh me knickers off!

**SayWhaNow?**

A battle was raging outside of the Condor and it was your tpical ballte scenario;

Aerrow and Dark Ace fighting

Piper and Junko whupping Talon's butts

Finn defeating like 2 Talons before his skimmer gets sliced in half, but before he let that happen he had an idea.

He flew over in the direction of the Dark Ace and stopped between the two in mid battle.

"Yo Dark Ace, saywhanow?"

"What, you pathetic was-"

"WHEEEYYYYYYYY!" With that Finn Sped of in the direction of the Condor to see how Stork would react to the same question.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know Dark Ace, I just don't know"

What a lamo, Finn you act just like me. SayWhaNow.


	14. Vaseline: Intensive Rescue

Man! I'm obsessed with Vaseline at the minuet! I mean sure there's Vaseline then the sequil, Vaselin: Intensive Care and now the trilogy, Vaseline: Intensive rescue! My mum just keeps buying more and more Vaseline products, well at least they get me mum's dosh but i'm sat here typing away with about 6 different bottles of Vaseline (for your skin) and 2 pots of Vaseline (for your lips) in front of me. Man there starting to freak me out! This on's about Finn, again and his many whacked out uses for the Vaselin products. Enjoy, especially...you(points to you).

* * *

**Vaseline: Intensive Rescue**

A battle was brewing in the skies above Terra Neon (don't know why but me needed a Terra to use). Everyone was doing their own thing, Aerrow fighting the Dark Ace, Piper and Junko (this is starting to sound like the last one!) fighting off as many talon's as they possibaly can, Finn shooting at Talon's, Radarr throwing random objects at the enemy and Stork staying in the Condor afraid of everything and anything.

Piper had just finnished a 5 minuet battle with various Talons but was cought of guard when one of Radarr's spanners got cought on her heliblades.

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh..." She was plumiting towards the ground when Finn yelled after her,

"Don't ya threat piper, I'll save ya!" He pulled out a bottle of vaseline...Intensive rescue and smeared it all over himself and his skimmer.

"FINN! What are you doing!?"

"Junko relax, it's Vaseline!"

"What the same Vaseline you put in your hair or the Vaseline you put on your bruise!?"

"No Junko it's my new one"

"What you went out and bought all the Vaseline's you could?"

"No how dumb do you think i am?...Don't answer that by the way. Ibought all the Vaseline's they make"

"LIKE YOU KNOW I'M STILL FALLING HERE!"

"Oh sorry Piper, ethem, I'll save you citizen!"

"You what?"

"Junko, it's what they say in the movies"

With that he swerved his skimmer downwards with one hand stretching forwards (like superman) and a fake cheezy grin on his face. He cought up to piper and 'saved her'.

"Finn what are you coverd in?"

"Vaseline...Intensive Rescue!"

"Finn...it's for very dry skin"

"oh...i knew that"

* * *

Finn you'll never learn will ya and i've just come back from a gymnastics compotition, yey i missed a whole day of school whhot, and i won! Yey! Go me! I've just been reading the lables on the vaselin Intensive rescue bottle and it's really boring, man i'm going crayzy i'm reading Vaseline bottles! Tell me what ya think!


	15. Snipe's Life

-sniff- I've got food poisoning. Stupid frozen pizza, it thought you were my friend. Well i've been puking up all night/day and laying in my bed dreaming all sorts of random questions and ideas, why isn't there any things about Snipe? I don'y know why it's about Snipe, infact i haven't got a clue but hopefully it will blow out of my mind once i've typed this up so i'll just finnish typing away right here...and start typing over there...

* * *

**Snipe's Life Being Ruined By Dark Ace And Ravess**

Snipe was walking down the hallway towards the Cyclonian cafeteria as he was hungry.

_'man why can't i have a kitchen in my bedroom!?' _He thought to himself. He turned into the door and grasped the handle and turned it. He walked through the door frame and suddenly a bucket of water fell on his head.

"AHHH!"

"Hahahahahaaaaaaa!" Ravess and Dark Ace were hiding behind the door giggling (yer even Dark Ace) like a bunch of imiture school girls (yer even Dark Ace, again, i'll...just...stop typing here..). He removed the bucket from the top of his head and threw it to the other side of the room and it landed in a poor talon's face. He then turned his gaze towards the laughing duo.

"What was that for?"

"pffftttt..ha-ha,h sorry Snipe we were bored and well your, hahaha.."

"What she's trying to say is that, hahaha, your, your so gullable and stupid, Snipe"

"I am not...am i?

"hahahaaaaa"

"Fine in going back to my room" He picked up a bottle of mustard and stormed off to his room.

Once in his room he flung the bottle onto his bed and turned on the cd player.

"Owwwhh! My bestest song's on!" He started to sing his own version of the song, very out of tune and yelling it.

"MUSTARD! MUSTARD EVERYBODY LOVES MUSTARD! M-M-M-M-M-M-MUSTARD! CHEEZE, CHEEZE AND MORE CHEEZE! SPAGETTI, SPARH-GETTY! JELLY, JEEEEEEEELLLLLLLYYYYYY! POTATOES! MMMMMMM! POTATOES! WAFFLES! WAFFFFF-FFFLES! SOCKS AND SANDLES! SANDLES AND SOCKS! IRONING BOARDS, LOVELY JUBLY IRONING BOARDS! WASHING MACHINE DRYER THINGYS! MMMMMM! THINGYS!

OOOmeanwhileOOO

"Are you getting all of this, Ravess?"

"you bet, this is going straight onto Youtube" The two commanders were crouched underneath Snipe's window snickering at all the comotion whilst the camcorder was resting on the window ledge.

"M-M-M-M-M-MUSATERD!"

* * *

Snipe, close your curtains! Naughty! hmmmmmmm. AHHHHHH my toast is on fire! Gotta jam Ahhhhhhh!


	16. Finn's Room

Well it's back! Yey! HYPER ACTIVITY! I'm high on caffeen! Me no like coffee :)

* * *

Well we all know what goes on in Stork's room now don't we, so were going t have a look at the happenings of Finn's room, brace yourselves...IMPACT!

**Finn's Room**

Finn as usual was playing his music full blast on the Condor, but this time the dreaded noise was coming from his room not the usual 'haha look at the all squirm, hehe' place at the bridge.

"FINN! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" Piper was yelling this and whacking her fists against the door of the 'lurve room' or Finn's room as it's most commonly called. "I SAID OPEN IT, NOW!". Orders, don't you just love them.

'thats it he is sooooooooo dead' Piper though. "Ohhhhhhh Junko..."

"Huh? Yer Piper?" Bless such a sweet person, erh I mean Wallop. Opps.

"Can you bust Finn's door? I'll give you a Piper Sandcake..." A menacing grin spreaded across her face 'boys can't resist a good offer when the hear one'.

"Yey! Sandcakes!" Junko rammed the door open and was shocked at what he saw.

Finn was sat on a little chair infront of a little round coloured table with several other little chairs, each with a teddy bear animal on them, on the pink chair was a Gorilla, on the blue chair was a Zebra, on the red chair was a Hippo and on the green chair was a Frog each with a plastic tea cup infront of them, oh and a slice of cake too. But the strange thing about this scenario was the fact that Finn was dressed as Alice from Alice In Wonderland - with a few added extras, a pirate eye patch, a boxing glove on his left hand and last but by no means least the dress that Stork was wearing in the drabble "Stork's Room".

(In a girly voice) "Oh, my. You ruined Sir Francis William Jay Bowles The Third AKA Steve's birthday brunch. How could you."

With that Junko walked from the room and over to the kitchen. Piper stayed and laughed.

"HEY! PIPER WHERE'S ALL THE SANDCAKES GONE?" Junko yelled from the kitchen.

Finn looked down onto the little table and over to the five small plasic plates, each with the remaining five Piper Sandcakes on them then he looked back at the laughing Piper. "Erm, I can explain".

* * *

Finn you sissy. I love you really.

Still a toilet for sale. Highest bid still currently stands at £.00000000001.


	17. Aerrow's Mind

(there's a knock on me door) "Oh hello officer..."

"Gurd evening, HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM...NOW!"

"Erm, ohhhh-kayyy"

"WHER IS HE...TELL ME"

"Who?"

"The Dark Ace, where is he?"

"Erm...on the toilet?"

"Don't give me that, PaigeyLou (well mabey not) reported him missingand tied up inyour basement"

"Then he's in there then, isn't he, durh...oooops...do you mind if I just type this up a minuet? Be with you in sec."

Ethem... ever wonder what goes on in Aerrow's mind?

* * *

**Aerrow's Mind**

Aerrow was sat at another boring tactics brainstorm.

'Man this is boring' He thought to himself.

(this is how Aerrow hears it) "Blarh blarh blarh. Blarhdidity blarh blarh balrhhh"

'Batman, na,na,na,na,na,na,nahhhhh! BATMAN!, BATMAN! BATMANNNNN!...Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair...I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstic, I kisse- dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun, dunnnnhhhhhh- luke I am your farther...' He singing to his mind...again...

* * *

"Thanks Mr. officer dude...I can explain this 'situation', honestly"

"I'm a listening"

"He just 'fell' or somethinginto my basement and I, um, found him like this, and I erh,ermmmm, forgot?"

"Likely story, nick her"

"Hold on, if I'm going to jail over 'toon-napping a character' can I bring my laptop with me?"

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it"

"Oh, I do...MUHAHAHAHAAAAARRRR!"

"What?"

"Oh...nothing..."


	18. Apple Juice'

Bored bored-ity bored bored bored. That my life at the minuet. being prosicuted for 'toon napping a character' and for being on the school's new chearleading team oh and the fact that I haven't got a clue in which to do for my next chapter of me other fic- hold on...'being on the school's new chearleading team...cool. I'm the captain go me! Still stuck though, oh well...something will give me the hit in the head I need to make that lonely little brain cell work...

'**Apple Juice'**

"Man I'm BORED!" Finn was sat on a chair with his hands behind his hed and his feet on the table.

"Then Finn, go find something to do, like the rest of us has" Piper was sat also at the table working on some crystals with the aid of Aerrow and Junko.

At that moment an idea struck his mind (Yey! His brain works!) "Piper..."

"Yes Finn" She didn't bother to look up from her work.

"Can I cook dinner?"

Everyone's head shot up and they all yelled "NOOOO"

"Fine then..does anyone want a drink?"

"Me, me I do of lets see...apple juice!" Junko was all giddy and happy now.

"Coming up" Finn walked out from the kitchen and went to te kitchen to grab a mug but instead of next going to the fridge to get the apple juice he went to the bathroom...

About 2 minuets later Finn re'-emerged from the bathroom with a full cup of 'apple juice' and walked back into the bridge.

"Here ya go buddy" Finn casualy said whilst handing oer the mug.

"Thank's Finn" Junko said whilst receving the mug.

"Finn walked back over to his chair and sat in it. Junko drank the entire contents of the mug.

"Mmmm...now thats the best mug of apple juice I've ever had!" Junko placed the mug on to the table. Finn just smiled

'yer thats what you think Junko, thats what you think' He thought to himself.

* * *

Ow something just hit me in the head! No seriously something did! Hold on...it's my maths homework! Oww that hurt...ideas I must have ideas...hmmmm what abou- narh...ideas...


	19. Mater Cyclonis's Life

Erm, where'd all me typing go on me other chapter? Stupid computer, DIE! I'll sort it out...hopefully...moving on...

(Put on deep movie trailer voice man voice) And now from the maker who typed up 'Snipe's Life Being Ruined By Dark Ace And Ravess' brings you the sucsessful (pffft yer right) sequil...dun dun dun...'Master Cyclonis's Life Being Ruined By Dark Ace Ravess' tadarrr!

Ideas...Ideas...ideas...ideas...

**Master Cyclonis's Life being Ruined By Dark Ace And Ravess**

Master Cyclonis was busy at her crystal machine doing well, sorting out crystaly I guess. She didn't notice Ravess sneak behind her and over to the desk on the far side of the room and hide behind it.

The Dark Ace plodded in "Master...there's an um, theres an attack on your erm, house?"

Master Cyclonis perked up "What my house? Urghhhh thoes Storm Hawks have really hit a nerve thistime...nobody and I mean nobody attacks my house and gets away with it, Dark Ace.."

"Yes Master?" he was starting to get hot.

"Take charge will ya" She stormed out of the room but then came back in "House keys, House keys, where are my huse keys?"

"You erm, don't have any Master"

"Oh" With that she then exited the room and went down the hallway.

The Dark Ace ran over to the desk. "You got it?" He asked Ravess.

"Sure have" She held out the jar infront of her for him to see.

"We betta move because she'll soon find out that was all a dud"

The both rose from under the desk and was about to head towards the door when Cyclonis came bursing through the doors.

"DARK ACE! YOU IDIOT..THIS IS MY HOU- HEY THOES ARE MY JAMMY DODGERS"

They both stood there in shock "LEG IT!" Ravess yelled. They both ran and jumped out of the one storey high window and landed in a bush.

"Mmmm, Yummy! Jammy Dodgers! Dark Ace moaned whilst taking a bite out of the poor defenceless Jammy Dodger.

"Damn right" Was the ony thing Ravess said.

(back to the deep voice man who does movie trailers, thingy) So they cotinued to much on Jammy Dodgers untill the local loony came and ate the jar, along with the last jammy Dodger. Tadarrr. Man this job will be the end of me...

* * *

Tadarr. Bored. STUPID COMPUTER! WORK (hits it with math homework) hey it works.

Attention all. Becca is facing a coviction of 'toon napping a character' and something else in which I've forgot but meh! That is all.


	20. Halloween

Still bored. Chearleading's fun!

**Halloween**

Just a normal quiet day for the inhabitans aboard the Condor, Piper busy in her lab, Stork driving the Condor and making the odd 'doomed' comment, Junko fixing things that broke, Finn being quiet and Aerrow doing whatever it is that Aerrow doe- hold on, Finn...being quiet? That can't be right, can it?

_'This is gonna be soooooo good' _Finn thought to himself. He was in his room finding something from last year that would sure to be a 'hit' among the others.

'Hmmm, where is it? Oh! eh narh thats some boxers. Hmmmm, ah ha ther you are my little pretty'. He picked up the outfit and ran out of his room. He reached the bridge and ran over to Stork, hiding his item.

"STORK! Sound the alarms! Invisable flying mind-beetles...aboard the Condor!" He yelled even though he was stood right next to him.

Storks's eyes went wide and started to twitch, he just stared ahead out of the window.

"Stork! Stork?" Finn waved a hand onfront of Stork's face "STORK!"

"Stork turned his head and twitched his eye, he heavily breathed in "WERE ALL DOOMED!" He hit the alarm button and then the speaker button "EVERYONE! GET TO THE BRIDGE NOW...WE'VE GOT INVISABLE FLYING MIND-BEETLES ON THE CONDOR! DOOMDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmm!" He stepped away from the speaker and put the Condor in to hover.

Finn just stood there. "Stork, what are you doing?"

"I, Finn am going to find the nuclear bomb that I made and blow up the Invisable Flying Mind-Beetles before they all condem us to the city of the lost and en-slave us into digging unpurified air particles to use in manufacturing of the Unpurified Air Particles Crystal Inc(orperated) or in a shorter tearm the U.A.P.C.I then force us to live in one roomed houses with 49 other poor innocent victims...think off all the diseases and rule regulations..." He ran from the room and over to his bomb which in his room or somewhere.

"Riiiiiiight" Finn just waited for eveyone to come into the bridge. Aerrow was the first in, along with Radarr of course.

"Finn whats the problem?" He said rather panically.

"Erm?" Was his only reply. Soon after Piper and Junko came running in.

"Guys I have the most amazingly amazing thing to show you all...wait here a min" He ran out of the room, then a minuet later he re-emerged.

"Oh" Aerrow said.

"My" Piper then said.

"Jesus...oh I mean God" Junko said.

Radarr chirped then did the night fever dance. Everyone looked at Radarr for a minuet then back to Finn.

**To Be Continued**

Still bored.


	21. Halloween:Part 2

Well I've got 32 minuets befor i have to go. Shame. Hopefully Finn's Room should be back up and runnign but I don't know....

* * *

 **Halloween: Part 2**

"Finn what is it?"

"It, Aerrow is my lucky Halloween outfit! Isn't it just the most adorable thing you've ever seen!?" He said posing in the outfit infront of the others.

"Yer Finn..sure it is....even though it's your Alice In Wonderland in Piper's purple dress and a left boxing glove with a pirate eye patch costume" Piper sarcastically said.

"See Aerrow, even Piper thinks that it's adorab- whoah! Stork that is...."

"My Anti-Invisble Flying Mind-Beetles suit, good isn't it?" He said proudly with his hands on his hips. "Now..." he pulled up a massive gun (like the one's Ghost Busters use but without the slime)and turned it on. "Where are thoes Invisable Fyling Mind-Beetles..let me at 'em" He ran from the room screaming at the wall thinking it was possesed with I.F.M.B's (i cant be bothered to type it all out).

"Should someone tell him that he's wearing the same thing as Finn?" Piper whispered to Aerrow.

"Narh let them have their fun...for a while"

not long t go now...I can't wait!


	22. Repton's Life

Well I've got some good news...and some bad news. The good news: I've gotta skidattle in about (looks at clock) 26 minuets because I'm going to a race show (the horse kind)in erm, somewhere near Manchester, YEY! The bad news: I'm competing against my mum and some other random people. (looks at clock again). Ok 25 minuets left and counting....

(The Deep Voice trailer man is back!)

"From the sole typer who brought you the widely successful (it's all lies I tell you) drabbles such as 'Master Cyclonis's Life Being Ruined By Dark Ace And Ravess' and 'Snipe's Life Being Ruined by Dark Ace And Ravess' bring you to the sequil of the sequil...in other words the trilogy or the next installment...'Repton's Life being Ruined By Dark Ace And Ravess, or Is It, Yep It Is, Well For Them It is - Not Repton Though (this is the longest and srangest title I've seen for a drabble)'!"

**Repton's Life Being Ruined By Dark Ace And Ravess, Or Is It? Yep I think It Is, Well For Them It Is - Not Repton Though ( this is the longest and strangest title I've seen for a drabble)**

Ravess and The Dark Ace were on a routine patrol on Terra Bogaton when suddenly...yes suddenly....it...started...to...RAIN! (Oh My God! RAIN!)

"Ravess, we should go down. I think it's going to turn into thunder and lightening" He swerved his skimmer down towards the ground, luckily none of the Raptors where able to fix the air defences, so they didn't get blown to smithereens.

She rolled her eyes "Fine, but don't blame me if they all start to hunt us down for something we did"

He turned his head back to face her "What?" he then turned his head back into the direction of his flying (that no make scence?).

"Oh...nothing" She too flew down in the same way with a humungus yes HUMuNGUS grin plastered on her face.

(Deep voice man) "About a few minuets later they landed on the ground and headed towards Repton's house, or where ever he lives...and back to the typer to finish off the typing or I'm not going to get paid...TYPE! I wanna go home already and buy me some socks...I've always wanted some socks!"

"Ace...Dark Ace, The Dark Ace, which do you prefer?" She asked walking towards the front door.

"Hmmmm? Today I shall be known as....Ace?" He replied.

"Well then 'Ace'...did you hear a deep movie trailer voice man talking...well typing some words?" She looked up at the sky with a 'talk to me dude in the sky and I'll knock your bolck off, got it?' look on her face.

He turned back with a 'what the hell is she on...probably high on water or something, but don't say that or she'll knock off my block, so I'll just look like this' look on his face. "Are you alright Ravess? You seem ve-"

(deep voice man is back!) "Cough...COUGH, oh sorry about that, I must be getting a cold or something, oh why are they staring at me in the sky? Just because I'm drop dead gorgeous and totlly irrisistabe does not mean they can stare at me like that...oh mabey it's beacuse I'm on the toilet or something, erm, carry on?"

"Told ya, and no I'm not high on water before you say it and show yourself man in the sky..I'll knock your block off!" She looked back from the sky and carried on walking.

'Strange' Dark Ac- I mean Ace thought.

(Yes, he's...dun dun dunnnnn...back, but hiding behind the sofa for some strange reason) "They approached the door with caution, you can never be to careful now can you? But they instead took a detour to the back of the house and went through the back door...hopefully they can't see me behind this sofa"

'Where is he...I'm gonna knock his block off now' Ravess angrily thought with clenched fists.

"Is this Repton's living room? It's a right tip! Ow." Ace said whilst falling over a conviniently placed small coffee table.

Ravess stepped over him and went to the kitchen. "Hey Ace, I think this is the kitc- Oh! My! God! He has a waffle machine!" She yelled whilst running towards the waffle maching like a little girl excited about going to the dentist.

Ace perked up "Waffle machine! RAVESS THAT'S MINE!" He got up off the floor and bolted over to the kitchen where he saw Ravess sat cuddling the un-plugged waffle machine at the round table in the center of the room.

"I'lls think you'll's find that's that's mine" Repton emerged from the room next to the kitchen (not the living room).

"Well we think that you'll find that that's our now, not your's which you think that that's yours not ours"

Ravess looked at Ace "...what?"

He looked back "I honestly don't know Ravess, I honestly don't know"

They all looked at one another with shifty eyes darting from each other.

"LEG IT!" Ace ran from the room along with Ravess and the waffle machine. They hopped onto their skimmers and flew back to Cyclonia.

Repton ran outside and flung his fist in the air. "I'll's get you, just's you wait!"

(mr voice man's back, oh dear god no!) "That's right Repton you think that"

He looked up at the sky "Huh? Who's are you?"

"Me, honey, I'm your worst nightmare, back to Ravess and Ace, they were back at Cyclonia trying out the new waffle machine"

"Ace...?" Ravess said whilst plugging the device into the plug in the wall.

"Yer?" Was his only reply, he was sat at the table with a knife and fork in both hands and the tablecloth tucked into the hem of his shirt.

"It doesn't work, I think the rain short-circuited it?" She shaked the machine  near her ear and put it back down and went to sit with Ace at the table. She slumped down with her head in her hands. "What are we going to do now?"

A smile came onto Ace's lips. "I think the Storm Haks have a 'spare' waffle machine we could borrow"

She smiled too "Ithink your right Ace, I think your right"

(......) "Hmmm, what will happen? Yey I've got my pay check...hold on this is a fake!"

* * *

Now I've got 18 minuets left now oh no, 17.


	23. URGENTLY URGENT

Ok so this may not technically be a chapter of drabble thing that my sister normally types up on this site but something bad has really happend to her , as you can guess, I'm her sister and i havent got a clue as in which I'm doing.

Anyway she and my mum was racing at the track with about 32 other jockeys and she (becca) fell off at the high bush/fence. Yer because thats the urgent thing I'm typing about well no. The other riders came over the jump and landed on her (Well the other horses) so in other words she was trampled on by 13 horses.

She's going into surgery soon because the paramedics said she's broke a few ribs, so she's getting them removed. Well I came home to get her some things (well mainly clothes and her horse teddy) and she asked, well forced me to bring the laptop and wireless connection thing with me on my way back so I'll give this to my brother to type up.

But the worst part to this all is that her horse, Twilight has had to been put down as it fractured the Vertabrea in it's neck and she doesn't even know yet neither.

Well we'll keep you updated ,hopefully if the hospital staff let us take the laptop in with us, so...she won't exactly be on this site for ages and well thats about it. She needs love at the minuet so we're all gonna give her some. And she's on the phone to me at the minuet to tell me what to do on this site.

"Dale type this bit up" am doing "Ask some one to do a Dark Ace and Junko fighting fic or something, you never really see them together fighting and stuff, are you still typing this up, you betta be"

so give her some love by a review or something to help her through this just like the rest of us.

Thank You.


	24. Back To The Drabbles

WELL I'M BACK!...and yes, and the hospital staff let me have my laptop, just as long as I 'only use it in the patient areas of rest and fun', yey fun, well not really, all they have is a small t.v with no Sky Box and a scrabble game! OMG I'm missing loads of stuff I wanna watch and all!

Thank yo to all the people who reviewed and told me to get better...so I did but that's not the case for Twilight (looks upset) R.I.P me little (well 17.2 hands horse) buddy.

The good news is that I'm alive, the bad news...I've sprained my wrist,I've cracked 2 of my Lumber Vertabrea(I took GCSE pe so I know loads of bones but if you don't know it's the center parts of your spine) so I've got this stupid back brace on, I've broke my leg and fractured my other ankle in 3 places, had 2 of my ribs taken out as they shattered when a horse galloped on my rib cage...luckily it only stood on me one hoof otherwise it could have punctured me lungs...oh and 3 of my teeth and a filling came out and not to mention that my brace (that got put in about a week ago) broke on the bottom half (there thoes train track ones, urgh) and went through cheek so the dentist had to come to hospital (urgh the dentist) after the doctors cut around the sticky-outy bit (and making it larger!) the brace out from my cheek, to sort out getting a new one made and telling me that I need to have more fillings and I found out that the new horse I only just got (I got her 2 week ago) has been put down because she broke her neck...also I'm spending my birthday in hospital and missing Halloween (there on the same day, grrrr) tomorrow.

I'm in a wheelchair, an electric one.....hehe the havoc I can create in an electric wheelchair...worth all the pain!

Other that that my life's just hunky dory and really, REALLY boring. Hey that kinda rhymes, mabey not.

* * *

**Back To The Drabbles - When They Were Young**

"Hey Finn, do you remeber when we were young and you gave me that new lunch box?" Junko asked whilst they were playing Jenja.

"Yer and?" He said whilst pulling out a piece from the wooden game.

"Well, I've always wondered what happend to that" He pulled out a piece and placed it on the top of the others.

"Hmmm, me too"

**About 1 years ago when they where 13**

_"Hey Junko!" A shorter than now blond overly ego-tistic boy said to his best friend._

_"Yer whats up?" A muscular Wallop replied to his best friend._

_"I got you a present" He handed the Wallop a rectangualr shaped box wrapped in blue sparkly wrapping paper._

_"Awwh thanks Finn" He unwraped the mystery gift and held it out infront of him. It was a pink and green polkadot lunch box with a butterfly on it._

**Back To Now**

"Oh Junko my main man, I remeber what happend to it now" He pulled out another piece.

"Oh really, what?" Junko pulled out a side piece on the bottom row.

"I, erm barfed it in" He said quietly.

"Huh? Finn I din't quiet catch that last bit". He place his hands around the next piece.

"I BARFED IN IT JUNKO, I BARFED IN IT AND PUT IT UNDER YOUR BED!"

The tower colapsed. "You told me that it fell down the toilet!" He was getting upset now.

Junko ran from the bridge crying and ran over to his room.

He was layed on his bed with a teddy in his arms and his thumb in his mouth. Finn came in.

"Junko, I'm sorry about the whole barfing in your new pretty lunch box and putting it under your bed and-" He noticed something under his bed which was pink and green. he crouched under the bed and picked it up.

"Hey Junko, I found it!" He proudly displayed the box infront of him then gave it to Junko.

"Awww thanks Finn" junko clutched the box near his chest.

Finn walked from the room, with a smile on his face, it soon faded.

_'Do you think I should have told him that i forgot to empty the lunch box before I hid it under his bed? Narh"_ He thought to himself. Thent he smile came back.

* * *

Naughty Finn. HEY! Hold on a minuet! There's someone wheeling me out from the 'fun' room, get your hands off of me chai- oh it's only a nurse.

It's 1:16pm and I'm starving and I cant even eat solid foods (urgh mashed up food, ick) becase I have 'to let the cut in your lower cheek heal' IT'S A KINDA LARGE, WELL MEDIUM SIZED (or to be exact; a five pence coin, well that's kinda big) HOLE IN ME FACE, SURE IT GOES RIGHT THROUGH MY SKIN AND TISSUE AND YOU CAN SEE RIGHT INTO MY MOUTH WHEN YOU LOOK AT IT BUT SHUT UP AND GET IT RIGHT! Jeeysh they don't know the difference between a cut and a hole!

Yey I've got to go and get another brain scan (ahhhhhhh! I don't have a brain to scan....erm...the last set of results came back 'inconclusive'..) now and getting a metal plate put in my leg, then a cast put onit, they could have done that yesterday but there's other emergencies happening in the same room or something....hmmm I want a purple one or a blue one!

She's trying to take my laptop away from me! Ahhhh ger off!

..................(insert angry, battered and broken teenager who's very bored and angry sceen here).....................

Right that should get her to go away from me for a bit so I can post this and go and get a drink or something. Haha biting a nurse is fun! This really is a fun room! Oh god...she's coming back! I know I'll just push this little toggly thing on me wheelchair and electric myself away........hehehe the havoc I can cause when typing this up for you all to read! The pain...totally worth it!

WHEEEEEE! This is fun! Oppps sorry Mr Doctor Person for ramming into you on perpose, I'm just gonna...go and electric myself away now...and let you clear up all the mess **YOU** caused. Tut, tut.

Sorry about all my rantings and ramblings in my life at the moment.

Review please whilst I'm in surgery and I'll hopefully get back to you...if the nurse does't get me before though.


	25. Jokes: As Told By Stork

Well my half tearms been fun: first I went to R&R on saturday, on Sunday I did nothing and I can't remeber when I injured myself, to much thinking involved and from then on till about 3 hours ago I was in hopital. Like I said 'my half tearms been fun'.

Well I discharged myself from hospital, I was going crazy, well CRAYZAY, (that was lame, even for me) but I haven't really told my school about my accident and I can't really be botherd to neither, so I'll give them a surprise tomorrow. Well this person, well old dude in the little curtain thingy next to me told me this joke yesterday and I only just remebered it now so, might aswel type it up.

* * *

**Jokes: As Told By Stork**

Everyone was sat at the table, even Stork, dicussing: missions, tactics, what's for dinner and what's for breakfast, Finn playng his music, Radarr and that Chicken, oh and 'DOOM!'.

Finn had an idea. "Does anyone know any jokes?" He asked bluntly.

"I d-" Aerrow was cut off by Stork.

"Me, me, me, me. I do" He grinned and twitched his eye.

"Dude, you need that eye checking out or something" Finn just stared at Storks eye.

"Shut up Finn, we wanna here his joke" Piper butted in. "Go on Stork"

"3 boys: one named Shut Up, one named Manners and the other one named Poo." He paused and darted his eyes about in a frantic mannor.

He continued "They where all walking down the street when Poo fell over so Manners went to go help him up. Shut Up jumped over a fence and into a garden." He strumed his hands together.

"An old lady came out and said 'what's your name?'

Shut Up replied 'Shut Up'

The old lady repeated herself 'what's your name?'

'Shut Up'

'WHAT'S YOUR NAME?' She yelled to Shut Up.

'SHUT UP'

The old lady sighed 'where's your manners?'

Shut Up replied 'round the corner picking up Poo!' Stork got up from the table, bowed then went to the controls.

They all stared at him.

"DOOM!" Stork yelled "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

* * *

Hmmm I could say that a teacher ran me over? Or I fell out of a speeding car? Or what about, hmmmmmm, I know, I fell off my horse and got trampled on? That will do I guess.

Don't mind me, just loosing my Insanity, I think, is that right, mom is it?

Dum, ba-lady daddy dun, bal-lady dady dun, dun bal-lady dady dun.

Everybodies gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today.

Anyway you want to, anyway you've g- I can't remember the rest so I'll go onto another song YEY!

IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Me no like peanut butter jelly, urgh!


	26. Don't Know What To Name This Chapter!

Well when I rolled in to my tutor this morning I nearly gave my teacher a heart attack! He thought it was a joke or something! Haha you got owned.

All of the people in my classes stare at me, I know I'm totaly irrisistable (not) but that's just going to far.

So yer, I 'accidentaly' ran and sent the head teacher flying down the corridoor and zoomed off. Hah ave it.

So much fun.

Well this is a Stork drabble so enjoy all you over crazed Stork fans.

So much fun...

* * *

**Something They Thought He Would Never Say**

The alarms were going off, for the third time in the space of an hour.

Aerrow came running in, so did Piper and the rest of the suadrant (except Stork).

"Stork what is it?" Aerrow grabbed the peepers and began to look around the skies.

"Cyclonian's, the blimp that scared Finn ahlf to death, Tinky, that bird the attacked Jun-"

"No, no , no and no" Stork cut him off.

"Well then what?"

"I have, a, a, A-"

"A what Stork, a what?" Finn; so patient, isn't he. "A mindworm infestation, an 'accident' (me, me, me I did!), a erm, thats all I can think of at the minuet, oh wait! a donkey?!" Always the unpridictable with Finn, huh?

"No Finn, as much as I want one of thoes flying mind-froged donkeys, I don't" Stork was gettin pretty restless now.

"Well what is it?" Finn was gettin pretty restless too.

"A girlfriend Finn, I have a (using hand gestures and talking slowley) g.i.r.l.f.r.i.e.n.d, you, under, stand, me, Finn, a , girl, friend."

Silence.

Radarr jumped and hit him in the face.

Finn laughed.

He got hit in the face too.

Silence. Pure silence.

* * *

Well that's it.

Yey for me! (tries to do the Y.M.C.A, but hurts self, ow) go me, go me, go, go, go me!

I ran over the headteacher! Yey go me, go me, GO ME! Not one of my best achievements but what can you do? You see and opotunity and you take it.

All that paper.

TADARR! Haha thats like RADARR except the T's not a T, it's a R!

Yer I'll just shut up now before my mum wheels me away from the computer and steers me into the cold, cold, COLD kitchen, for ever...

AHHHHH!

It has begun.


	27. Finn And Some Magic Words

Well this is something random from the Potter Puppet Pals on Youtube, and I do wanna know what happend BlitzXColeen4Ever, honestly I do!

Stupid supply teacher today pronounced my surname wrong! She called me Becky Potter! Grrr if I had the chance to run her over, BAM! I would have. She was with the science teachers, too many witnesses, you know what I mean.

Here's an equation for ya:

Finn+random long magic words=...guess...

* * *

**Finn and The Potter Puppet Pals**

Finn was at his computer, laughing away at the screen as puppets zoomed away from corner to corner.

"Patuwer whaty?" He said outloud between girlish giggles. "Ohhhhh! Haha I gat it now!"

He paused the clip and went to the bridge.

The door opened.

He had a wooden spoon in his hand and pointed it towards Junko.

"Patewar-Tarious Shrinky Dinkyous!" He chanted. "Pentaluniouse Poopicose!" then he ran from the room and back to his bedroom.

Junko looked and Aerrow who shrugged.

"Is that some sort of Cyclonian dish?" He asked puzzled.

**OOOMeanwhile back in Finn's roomOOO **(Why is it in bold, I didn't click the bold button, or did I? Hmmmm?)

_'Loose some weight before you hug me Ron'_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahhaaaaa!"

* * *

Man, you've gotta love them!

Still the equation to solve:

Finn+random long magic words= (place your answer here, go no then)


	28. Vidio Games

I'm back from my weekly check up and I'm doing fine (I think). So what to do now? This is kinda the same as when they were all on the Sims 2 but today it's besically another addictive game, but which one? I don't know yet so I'll think of one whilst I'm typing this up.

Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking, Chicken! Yummy! Chicken!

* * *

**Vidio Games**

Junko as in his room all day, and when I say all day, I mean all day.

Everyone was getting worried, not like the last time, oh no, they were even worrid-ier.

"Should we go and see whats going on, Aerrow?" PIper asked her leader.

He burped.

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

A rather loud burp this time. "Yeah"

"Right. Finn you go" She said whilst pointing towards Finn.

"Why me? Just because I'm the Finn-Man does not mean that I have to do everything you volunteer me to do now does it!" He protested.

"Yes. Now move your keester (butt) and go see if Junko's alright"

He sighed. "Fine" He walked out from the room whilst banging his head on the door frame (don't ask me how, he just did).

"Stupid Piper, stupid door thing, stupid floor for being on the floor and stupid writer for making me mumble these things that I don't even want to mumble" He mumbled whilst hearing Aerrow do the largest burp EVER and then getting a whack around the head from one very discusted Piper.

Finn opened Junko's bedroom door and was surprised by what Junko was doing.

"Junko...what are you doi- hey that looks like fun, can I join in?"

"Sure"

Finn plodded over to Junko and sat on his bed and sat on the second controller. "OW!"

OOOOOOOOOOOloads of time laterOOOOOOOOOOOO

Piper was getting suspicious.

"I'm gonna go and see what's going on. And. No. More. Burping. Ok"

"Ok"

Piper left the room. Radarr hopped over to Aerrow.

"Yer, thats what she thinks"

Piper opend Junko's door.

"What are you two doing?" He questioned.

Finn paused the game. "Playing 'Watch The Clock' on the YBox 180!"

"Right, well I'm just going to...go now" She left the room.

Finn continued the game and herd another loud burp then, yes you guessed it a smack on the face given from Piper to Aerrow. A bit like Me 2 U but not like it, if you get me.

"So, now whta do you wanna play?" Finn asked Junko.

Junko burped.

* * *

Well that game console was strange, oh well!

SPACE STILL UNDER MY BED FOR THE EVACUATION!


	29. MotherDaughter Day

Well I went to Tesco's yesterday and there was this really nice shop assistant man thingy helping me reach the cans of beans. So nice. Go you.

So I found out that I have to have my appendicx removed tomorrow, yey :( I don't want them removed though. I've already had more surgery and stuff being taken out of me to last a life time, I don't want more!

So this is like BlitzXColleen's 'Sibling Day' but this is mother daughter day. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mother/Daughter Day**

Today in the Atmos people (and other strange species) were celebrating the tradition known as 'Mother/Daughter Day'. Basically a day in which oyur mother gives you, the daughter, a gift for no particular reason, but hey a free gift's a free gift right? Even in Cyclonia they celebrated it.

"So Ravess" Dark Ace asked. "Where's your gift?"

"Well Ace, I can call you Ace right? Good. Well Ace mine should arrive...just...about....now" She looked from a conveniently placed clock on hte wall and over to the Dark Ace.

Just then Cyclonis walked in.

"Here ya go honey!" She handed over a large wrapped box to Ravess.

"Thanks mom" She started to open the gift.

"MOM!" Dark Ace yelled. "SHE'S YOUR MOM!?" His eyes were massive now.

"Yer Ace, durh!"

"But she's younger than you are and, and, and, and thats it basically"

"Yes Ace, you've only just figured that out?" Cyclonis pointed out.

"Owwwhhhh! It's my first bra! Than's mom!" She hugged Cyclonis.

"You've only just got your first bra? Your like 20 something and that's, that's old!" He was getting really confused now.

"Well Ace, you're about 29 or something and that's older than me!"

* * *

Random. So what to do before tomorrow? Mabey get a shower? Or mabey go and find that nice bean reaching helper man and get him to get me another tin of beans? Or mabey just type some more stuuf up on here? The choices?

RAVESS! Get a new bra!


	30. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I'M BACK! So yup, having your appendix removed isn't that much fun. But that's not the point, the point is...that I broke my fingers! Don't ask, please just don't. Ok if you insist. I...broke them with a...pencil....yer so I can't write anything!

But that's the good part! I'm sat in English right now, I'm ment to be typing up my english coursework but sod them, anyway my internet stick thingy 'accidentally' fell into my pocket and plugged its self into my laptop so yup, lifes not all that bad!

Hmmmmm, what to name this chapter?

* * *

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Stork was cleaning up the mess on the bridge.

"So much mess. It will lead them to their doom!" He mumbled to himself.

He put the mop back in the bucket and drenched it in disinfectant, then put it back on the floor.

The alarms started to siren or make the noise they normally do.

Everyone came running into the bridge.

"Stork what's the- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Aerrow sliped on the puddle of disinfectant, much ot his nad everyone elses amusment.

"Now that would lead to his doom, what about the...others" Stork tapped his fingers together and gave them all an evil glare.

"Pickle?" Finn randomly said.

"Yes Finn, pickle indeed"

* * *

Pickle? Urgh me no like pickle.

What is Stork up to? I don't know.

Anyway.

Lesson one: how to break your fingers with a pencil.

Step 1: get a pencil.

number 2: put you hand on the desk.

Blah blah blah 3: lift your middle finger up.

4 or something?: place the pencil under your middle finger and over the two at the side of it (i don't know!)

five or 5: slam down on your middle finger in an attempt to break the pencil in half.

the one that looks like a 9 but it's a 6: prepare for the agony if your succesful :(

my fave number; 7!: Go to hospital or doctor's or just a place where they erm, help people who broke their fingers.

last one: Don't try this if your accident prone like me.

In other words don't try it.


	31. IT'S BACK! Random Thoughts: Cyclonis

Wasting away in this chair has made me even more mentally unstable!

Yippie for everyone!

I have some super duper news! I get my pot off tomorrow so I can walk again!

Bad news though, I have to give back my wheelchair.:(

I hate the NHS. DIE!

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Cyclonis**

Dark Ace was running through the hallways of the Cyclonian castle.

He dashed past a Talon. "Um Sir? What's the matt-" He got knocked over by Dark Ace running 'accidentally' into him.

Master Cyclonis was sat at her throne strumming her fingers on the arm rest.

Her doors swung open. Dark Ace ran in.

Cyclonis perked up "Ahhh, Tha Dark Ace. What took you so long? Oh never mind that right now"

"What (gasp) is it (gasp) master?" Dark Ace was out of breath. He walked over and stood with Snipe and Ravess.

"Now you three, I want you to answer me a simple question" She looked at the three in question.

Snipe's legs started to shake and his eyes darted about in an unusual manner. He started to sweat buckets. His teeth started to chatter.

Ravess was stood with a hand on her hip and sighed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok it was me! It was me master! I was the one who tried on your new bra and stretched it! It was me! I give in it was MEEEEEE! WAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Snipe ran from the room.

Cyclonis' face was gob smacked. "He told me it was that brat of a Storm Hawk, Stork. Ohhhh he's gonna get it later" She mumbeld to herself.

"As I was about to say. I have a question for you to answer. Why does that little round bread, you know the one you have with burgers have them annoying little seed things on them, I mean they don't even taste nice, all they do is just sit there and wait to be eaten by a little seed thing lover?"

Ravess looked towards Ace, he looked at her. They both started to walk backwards out of the doors.

"I'll hold her down. You call the mental institute" Ravess whisperd to the Dark Ace whilst looking towards her master.

"La la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaa" Cyclonis was cross eyed and waving her hand in the air as if to say she was in a concert.

"And hurry" She added

* * *

Me and Bob (my chair), sniff, had so much fun together.

Rolling around, crashing into things.

Rolling around, crashing into people.

Just rolling around in general.

THAT'S IT! I'M TAKIN BOB HOSTAGE!

So, erm, tell me what you think and how much should I put on the randsom note?


End file.
